battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nononsensecapeesh/My MicroBots - Brutal Destruction
This is Brutal Destruction. It was originally a tractor with rear retracting loppers attached. I had to modify the loppers and their mounts so that only the blades were still moveable while everything else remained static then I removed the roof and front end of the tractor so that only the rear end of the chassis remained. The right rear wheel operates the loppers and trying to maintain this function was very difficult at first and the result was an axle that was too long and too weak to handle such a heavy and complicated weapon and machine. Brutal Destruction also could not run either way up despite the enormous wheels so I added a rear-mounted axe as a srimech. I have sinced strengthened the chassis and weapon system so that it does not buckle under its own weight or break down so easily and the rear axe is now shorter and more effective. The rear axle is now stronger than ever as it is now firmly connected to the chassis and bodywork and has also been modified so that the front blades spin faster. The robot can go much faster now that it has a smaller pair of wheels. Brutal Destruction now has Running RampANT's old castor wheel fitted in front of the main wheels which keeps the flails off the ground, enabling them to spin more effectively. The flails can be removed if needs must leaving the axe as the main weapon although this also increases its vulnerability when it is flipped over. My MicroBots Performance: Season 1.0: * Lost to Smasher and Yellow Peril in Round 1, along with Horror Hotrod Reborn Fought in Battle for 9th place * Lost to Aries and Rampant in Round 1, along with MEGA Scooper Season 2.0: Fought in Qualifying Annihilator * Beat MEGA Scooper in Round 1, along with Cutting Edge, FlatlineD Destroyer, Levitator and Slicasaurus * Beat Slicasaurus in Round 2, along with Cutting Edge, FlatlineD Destroyer and Levitator * Beat Cutting Edge in Round 3, along with FlatlineD Destroyer and Levitator * Beat Levitator in Round 4, along with FlatlineD Destroyer * Lost to FlatlineD Destroyer in Final Main Competition * Beat (8) Yellow Peril in Round 1, along with (2) Crusher Deluxe * Beat (1) S.A.K in Round 2, along with (10) Aries * Lost to (9) Running RampANT in Quarter Final Fought in Battle for 5th Place * Beat (10) Aries in Round 1, along with (6) Smasher and FlatlineD Destroyer * Beat FlatlineD Destroyer in Round 2, along with (6) Smasher * Lost to (6) Smasher in Final Universal MicroBots Performance: Season 1.0: * Beat Saw Point in Round of 96 * Lost to Wedge in Round of 48 Season 2.0: * Beat Racer 'in Round of 108, along with '(21) Nausea ''' * Beat '''Saw Point Doom in Round of 72, along with (9) Double Trouble * Lost to '''(21) Nausea '''in Round of 48 BD1.jpg BD2.jpg IMG_0995.jpg IMG_1135.jpg IMG_1282.jpg Category:Blog posts